The Gamer And The Gamee
by countjinkers
Summary: what would you say if your brother fell in love with your boss?
1. Chapter 1

The office was quiet, almost ghostly silent, but the gentle tapping of a keyboard. A young Japanese man had stayed behind to work, silently tapping away till morning. He hadn't noticed the light streaming into his office and his employees filling the outside, he didn't even feel tired, he was feeling hungry though.

He eventually gave up in the end, stood up and silently left his office, greeting his men as he walked past. It was about then he realized he had someone for an interview at three that afternoon.

His company was designing games, which then turned out to become highly addictive and popular games, he didn't usually get people from America attempting on joining his forces, he'd have to eat then brush up on his English a little bit more since he barely uses it, he doesn't usually come out of his office until the end of the day, he probably wouldn't even be understandable to an American.

He entered his canteen to a tall blond looking a little lost. It was cute to the girls who were in permanent awe. The American not seeming to understand Japanese at all, which was quite entertaining to the Japanese man, it made him chuckle so he went over to the boy to help.

"Excuse me?" He called to a confused teen in his native language, making him jump in surprise, which made the Japanese man chuckle.

"Y-you speak English?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes I do" he smiled "are you Alfred-F Jones?" The man answers.

"Y-yeah" the teen replies. Still rather confused, and a little lost, blushing.

"Ah, fantastic, I will get my breakfast then take you to my office, introducing myself there" he beamed cutely.

'This is a man? He is way to cute to be a man' Alfred thought, his cheeks starting to warm up. He attempted to banish the thought from his head, all attempts failing. Then the man collect food and pay for it. He watched in fascination of how calm and collected the man was. The man was friendly and struck up a conversation with others, it was extremely hard to believe he was the boss of the company.

It had been say thirty minutes before they has actually gotten to the room and gone in. Everything was just how the man had left it, all his figures were in order on the shelf, all his equipment perched in its cup, labeled in English "pens" the one next to it "pencils" and they all had a certain pattern to them. As soon as he walked into it, Alfred was amazed by the room, it wasn't too big so he could fit more work space outside it, it was neat and tidy and there was a glow to it, making it... Different. The small brown haired man sat down placing his bowl in front of him looking up to Alfred.

"You can take a seat now" he smiled politely.

"Th- thank you" Alfred sat down with the man.

"I wasn't expecting you till three, but, I'm free now anyway so I don't see why we can't start now" he looked up to a scared looking blond "you can relax, don't worry I don't bite."

"Alright" the blond let out a sigh of relief.

"My name is Kiku, Kiku Honda." He smiled politely to Alfred "I'm please you want to join us, I'm sorry you had such a rough start to your day, anyway, from what I have read about you, you would be perfect for this job you have everything that is needed, now may I ask you, why would you like this job?"

"Are you kidding?!" The teen gleamed.

"Huh?" Kiku blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst.

"Who wouldn't want to work here, your games rock! They are totally awesome! I'm glad I got the interview! I got so jealous when my brother got a job here! I mean you don't have to hire me but I got to meet the boss!" Alfred couldn't help but blur it all out his mouth moving faster than the words could catch up.

"The boss?" Kiku said slightly confused and still surprised at the noise of this man.

"Hell yeah, its a privilege to meet you, your company is so awesome, and you're really kind" Alfred still excitedly blurted.

"My, my, aren't you just a ball of energy~" Kiku chuckled in amazement "but I'm sorry, the spot you want is full, I'm afraid I have nothing in that area to offer you at this moment in time" he looked to a down hearted boy "I'm awfully sorry, if you give me something to contact you on in case something opens up for you."

"Y- you can do that?" Alfred ask hopefully.

"Of course I can I am the boss after all, however, in the mean time you can try out the latest game, my number is in the case so you can give me feedback" Kiku smiled kindly.

Kiku reached into his draw pulling out the latest game for the play station 3. When he gave it to the boy he has a gleam in his eye and he didn't look so sad. It made Kiku smile when Alfred had taken the game from him, he looked up at the boy and stood up.

"You can come anytime you like, Alfred" Kiku bowed and smiled kindly.

"Thanks dude!" Alfred grinned and put the game in his pocket "hey do you want this game back by the way?"

"No that's your copy you can keep that free of charge" Kiku was smiling cutely. "I'd be happy to have you on the team when a space opens up."

"My brothers going to be so proud, thank you!"

"Who is your brother?" Kiku asked in fascination.

"Mathew Williams? Why do you know him?" Alfred grinned.

"The name doesn't ring any bells but I have a quiet one working here that looks just like you, I will have to tell Matt what a wonderful brother he has" Kiku couldn't help but complement him, he felt he let him down.

"Really? You think i-"

"Yes, oh wait! I'm sorry I never even asked, are you hungry, I didn't order you anything how rude of me.."

"Don't sweat it, man. Its alright~" Alfred beamed already seeming to have forgiven Kiku.

"Alright then, have a nice day" Kiku bowed his head.

Alfred silent left the office almost bouncing with energy, 'tonight I am staying in and playing till I pass out!' He thought as he joyfully left the building.

* * *

It had begun to rain and Alfred had to find some shelter again, cursing at the sky when he searched for somewhere dry to sit, he'd get shooed away if he went the central like last night. He didn't have enough money to pay his rent so got kicked out of his flat. Matt failed in getting a pay rise so he couldn't help either, it was no use now, it was time to move back in with his two fathers again, Arthur and Francis, Alfred wasn't overjoyed to go back as him and Arthur don't really get along that well.

Francis was fine with Alfred staying and trying to talk to Arthur about letting him.

"I won't allow it!" Arthur yelled at the top of his voice in attempt to stop Alfred from coming in the house.

"Calm down, Arthur, please, he needs our help" Francis said in an attempt to help.

"Shut up frogs spawn! He left us why should he be allowed to step foot in my house!"

"Because he's our son, bushy brows! So shut up and help him and move out the way!" Francis glared at his smaller other half until he got physically sick.

Alfred really wasn't looking forward to living there, he was already sick of it here and to top it all off he was sent anywhere and everywhere for things to eat. He had decided he didn't want Arthur's cooking, you couldn't even tell what most of it was, he wanted take out but by the time he walked to the place he loved it was closed. He let out a sigh of annoyance and we to the supermarket.

He went in picking up a basket and looked down each isle, picking up what was on the list Arthur had written up. Arthur's hand writing was perfect so it could be read by Alfred. He had one thing left to buy for himself to eat, he looked all over but nothing caught his eye. He sighed again and got bumped into several times, bullies.

He tried his best to ignore them even when they took the food from his basket. 'I'm not in to mood for this' he thought to himself, ignoring them the best he could. He suddenly fell to the ground with a pain in his stomach. The bastered punched him, he couldn't stand up so took another blow to the stomach as he coughed.

"Excuse me" a friendly voice popped up.

"What do you want, slant eyes" the arsehole said sharply.

"Shut up and knock it off before I have to make you, I'd prefer not too."

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do, call my mommy?" He said which irritated the man.

"No, I'm going to put you on the ground."

"Try it!"

He didn't have to try and he had knocked him out in ten seconds flat. The man knelt beside Alfred, the face so familiar he knew who it was in an instant, he couldn't really talk, he could only cough as his stomach felt like something was burrowing out of it with a spoon it was hell.

"Here let me help you up." The man beamed and slowly sat Alfred up. "I have a drink if you want some." Alfred nodded before he realised he was drinking the drink being given to him. "Feeling any better?"

"Y-yeah" Alfred managed to mutter when the bottle was removed from his mouth.

"That's good, you want to stay sat down for a bit?" The man asked and Alfred nodded in response. "Alright then" he smiled "that's fine."

The man sat with Alfred till he was feeling better and was able to stand. "Hey, Kiku, can I ask you something?" Alfred muttered loud enough for Kiku to hear him. Kiku looked at him and nodded to say he could ask. "Why are you here and why did you help me?" He questioned.

"Well I'm here because I needed to do some shopping for home and I helped you because I can't stand bullies." Kiku turned around fully to face him and smiled "besides its the least I can do at the moment, would you like to come over for tea some time?"

"Tea as in the drink or as in the meal?"

"Meal."

"S-sure, I don't see why not" his face began to turn red again, as he smiled.

"Alright, you still have my number don't you?"

"Oh, no I'm sorry, I don't, my brother has all my games." He looked down.

"That's no problem, do you have your phone on you?"

"Yeah?"

"I can give it to you now if you'd like." "Erm, sure" 'oh my god I'm getting his number and I haven't even been on a date with him' Alfred turned bright red.

"Alright" Kiku smiled.

Once Kiku had given Alfred his number they spent the next half an hour talking about anything and everything. It was enjoyable for to both of them, but eventually Kiku had work to return to, he never did like being late for things, he bowed and excused himself before leaving Alfred to complete his shopping. It didn't take too long.

When Alfred got home he had got scolded for being late, he just sighed and blanked him out. It wasn't long before Alfred was hungry again. He had contemplated phoning Kiku to see if he was busy since he didn't want to eat the petrified couch stuffing Arthur liked to call scones. He decided to text Kiku instead, it was less embarrassing.

It wasn't minutes after he sent 'hey, its Alfred, are you free?' He got a reply, he was actually shocked at the speed of the reply 'hello, I'm packing up to head home, why, is something wrong?' He smiled and lay back, like a school girl when she gets a text of her partner. 'Ah, my dads cooking sucks and my fave take out place is closed, you think I can come over?' He texts back after a bit of though, to get an almost immediate text back again 'sure but its a bit late isn't it? Is your father going to be okay with it? You can stay over if it get too late, I have a spare room.'

So Alfred went down and spoke with Francis about it since he didn't fancy starting arguments, he had enough of them. 'My father's cool with it but I think my dads in bed. Father said as long as I say over so I'm not coming back in the dark its alright.' Alfred sent it waiting for a reply, worried Kiku had already set off. 'Alright then, I will pick you up if you want.' Alfred ended up grinning and replied 'sure I will send you my address.' He sent Kiku his address and within 10 minutes he was outside.

"He's here now paps, bye, I will see you when ever I come home" Alfred beamed to Francis.

"Alright, be careful, text me if you're coming home tomorrow" Francis said as he opened the to see the Japanese man stood sweetly smiling. He was intrigued by the strong accent on Francis. However, he kept silent waiting for Alfred. "You may as well come in." Francis sighed as Alfred was rushing around.

"Thank you" Kiku bowed and stepped in a minute waiting for Alfred.

"Your accent is... Different, where were you born?" Francis asked "if you don't mind me asking" he added.

"Of course not" Kiku smiled "I was born and raised in Japan, I moved here when I was 16 and started a business."

"Wow, you've had a busy life" Francis laughed with his strange laugh "hon, hon, hon, how do you know Alfred?"

"Paps! Leave him alone! He knows me through a job interview" Alfred came from behind Francis and smiled at Kiku, holding a bag of stuff.

"You off now then?" Francis asked casually.

"Yeah, don't tell dad, I don't want him yelling at ya, he is on edge recently, cya" Alfred grinned and left with Kiku as they both got in the car, Alfred's stuff placed into the boot.

When they got there Alfred was rather surprised the house was a normal house, yeah it was out of the way of the city and a little big for one person but it looked fantastic. Kiku put the car in the garage and took Alfred's bag out of the boot taking Alfred to the door, and slid his shoes off, making sure Alfred did the same.

As soon as the door opened, the house was just as spectacular on the inside as it did on the outside. The floor sparkled, the walls had inscriptions of Japanese writing painted on them. Weapons also had a place on the wall, they looked like ninja weapons, he had samurai swords, guns, harvesting sickles and more, it was something to gaw at, Alfred could have done it all day if it wasn't for Kiku snapping him out of his 'this is awesome' trance. He looked to Kiku.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that... I was looking at the walls" Alfred said embarrassed.

"Its fine, don't worry" Kiku chuckled. "I said would you like to eat?"

"Ah, erm I don't know..." Alfred said, trying to think.

"How about something quick like hot dogs?" Kiku said the first thing that came to mind.

"Sure, sounds great, thanks" Alfred couldn't help but grin, it was a flashy grin, his teeth would sparkle and eye, gleam.

"Alright" Kiku smiled and looked at him "make yourself at home, you can play on the PS3 if you would like."

"Alright, thanks man" Alfred went into the living room to go play on a game but got distracted. The room was covered top to bottom with posters, shelves with figures and teddies, one had a 'get well soon' shirt on and another had '21, still counting!' There was a plaque on the wall that said 'Clouds come floating into my life, no longer to carry rain or usher storm, but to add color to my sunset sky. - Rabindranath Tagore' and another underneath it 'Once I knew only darkness and stillness... my life was without past or future... but a little word from the fingers of another fell into my hand that clutched at emptiness, and my heart leaped to the rapture of living. - Helen Keller' he looked at every inch of the room.

He forgot all about the games and who's house he was in, he was to busy eyeing up the walls. He didn't notice Kiku come into the room nor did he notice the wire running along the floor next to his foot he was to busy looking at the different things in the room. As he slid his foot to move over the wire struck. His foot stopped and he couldn't steady himself in time he was falling whether he liked it of not. In a last attempt to stay up right he reached for the closest thing to him, which just so happened to be Kiku. They both fell, Kiku couldn't hold his balance through the sudden force pulled him with Alfred, making him land right on top of the younger male. He landed on the lads pecks and just missed getting his happy place. Alfred was confused for a moment before he realized, Kiku was attempting to get up.

* * *

_**an: I will leave it there for now because that's a lot and I need to think, sorry about the cliff hanger people but deal with it ;) **_


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred scrambled and rushed around, no able to get up due to tripping up again, as soon as Kiku had managed to get up of the younger teen. They had both fell like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! It was an accident!" Alfred yelled at the top of his voice.

"No, no, its fine honestly, I lost my balance too, so that's why we fell" Kiku smiled.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Alfred blubbered out, Kiku could hardly understand the teen.

"No, I had a soft landing" Kiku chuckled and offered his hand to help the teen up.

"Ah" Alfred blushed and took his hand.

"Are you alright, you fell with quite a thud" Kiku hauled him up and looked at him.

"Y- yeah, I'm fine" Alfred said, a bit in shock 'holy crap he is like really strong...'

"Good, hotdogs are ready at the table" Kiku smiled kindly and walked to the kitchen again, where the table was. "Right" Alfred followed him into the kitchen, to the table. The hotdogs on the table looked really delicious. "Enjoy" Kiku chimed and sat at the table.

'For a man he really is just too adorable... Wait a second here, am I falling for my brothers boss?!' Alfred blushed to himself and sat with Kiku. The thought refused to leave Alfred's mind, his thought process refused to work and his blush refused to leave his face. He ate what he had on his plate, but was still noticeably hungry. Kiku did notice, and gave Alfred the last two and got up to wash his plate. Alfred just took them and polished them off as he was hungry and hadn't eaten much that day.

Kiku took his plate and washed that one too, much the objection of the teen. He got a half hearted glare off the teen and the a huff. Alfred just had to deal with the fact that Kiku was independent and didn't let ANYONE do what he wanted to do, he found that attractive in Kiku, and again he blushed.

Alfred gave up his protest and looked over to the smaller Japanese man washing up carefully. He was watching Kiku's movements carefully. Even when he turned around to talk to Alfred his focus was on his smooth movements and his soft stare. That's when Alfred realized he was connected, eye to eye, with Kiku. When he noticed he immediately looked away with a blush on his cheeks and a slight huff.

"Shall we play games? I have the new ninja storm AND I've completed it too" Kiku grinned sweetly.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Alfred bounced up sending the chair flying he bounced and picked it up. "Let's play it!" He grinned.

"Alright then, come on I will set it up." Kiku chuckled.

They spent a lot of the night playing the game much to Alfred annoyance Kiku mostly winning. He was more frustrated because he was being beaten by someone older than him. By the end of it Kiku won by 68 to 43.

They both went to bed after the last round knackered. It was an exiting day and Kiku had the the next day so he allowed Alfred to stay as long as he wanted.

* * *

About three weeks later he finally told his family. Alfred was known for doing brash things that others wouldn't dare to try, yet, when he was with Kiku he was able to calm down and stay silent. It shocked everyone including himself. Even Arthur, his father, was in shock. Mathew was more in shock that his brother wanted to ask his boss out to dinner or to a movie.

They talked about it, Alfred being endlessly teased about it. He groaned. "This is why I didn't want to tell you, I know he's your boss..." Alfred whined. "Stop picking on me because of it!" He carried on "besides I can help it if I have a crush you know. But seriously what do I do? This doesn't usually happen to me."

"No," his older brother answered. "Its usually girls after you! I had a feeling you were gay you know, you just had to be~" Mathew continued to mock him. "But seriously just ask him out, maybe he likes you too you never know till you find out do you?"

"I guess but what if he says no, I'd look like a right idiot!" Alfred continued to moan making Matt laugh.

"Dude just relax, he's a cool guy he will probably ease you down gently if he isn't gay. But who wouldn't want to date you other than your family before you even try and go there."

"You think?" Alfred asked, for the first time, timidly.

"Haha! Yeah of course I think man, you two were made for each other!" He grinned back.

"You're teasing me again aren't you?" Alfred huffed then pouted in annoyance.

"No, not this time, I'm being serious, he calms you down and you... Well you make him hyper." Matt said sorta in thought of his next sentence.

* * *

It took another few weeks for Alfred to go visit Kiku in his office. He found him sat there singing one of his favorite songs and just HAD to join in.

"I've got another confession to make~" Kiku sung as he was working in his office "I'm no fool~ everyones got their chains to break~ old and new~" he didn't even notice Alfred walk through his door let alone hear him.

"Were you born to resist or be abused?" Alfred carried on making Kiku blush. "Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?~" he smiled.

"Ah, hello Alfred, I didn't hear you come in" Kiku smiled in embarrassment.

"You were singing 'the best of you' quite loudly, I didn't know you liked Foo Fighters" Alfred studied Kiku's face trying to pick the right moment to ask him what he was dying to for weeks now.

"Well you mentioned them the other day so I wanted to listen to what they were like. Ever since then I can't get the song out of my head" Kiku chuckled nervously as if he had something on his mind, pushing more weight on his shoulders.

"They are catchy aren't they~" Alfred chimed. "That is my favorite song of theirs."

"Oh? Well I like Pretender more than that but I do like that one~" Kiku smiled sweetly.

"Hey, Kiku?" Alfred blushed.

"yes?" Kiku almost hopefully asked.

"Are you free this Saturday?" Alfred calmly spoke, taking Matt's advise.

"I should be" Kiku smiled "why do you ask?"

"Well i was wondering if you would like to come to dinner with me... You know... As a date.." Alfred blushed.

"Yes." Kiku grinned answering almost immediately. "I would love to."

"Really? G- great~" Alfred grinned.


End file.
